


Il y a Quelque Chose dans les Silences

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Il y a Quelque Chose dans les Silences

L'aube se lève. La rue est silencieuse; tout le monde est endormi. Mais Orlando est impatient, et il est loin de chez lui.

"Mon amour…" appelle Viggo de la chambre, "Reviens te coucher."

"Dans une minute," répond-il distraitement. La lune brille sur le balcon, petites tâches de lit. Il les regarde, et soupire. Sa vie pèse sur ses épaules; la distance jusqu'au lit est si grande. Il pense à l'Angleterre, aux vents glacés d'hiver et à la plage, à Brighton, à sa tante. L'homme dans le lit, dans la chambre proche, ne fait pas partie de ces souvenirs: il vient d'un autre temps, d'un autre lieu.

Orlando soupire et retourne au lit. Il y aura un autre jour. Maitenant, il est temps de dormir.


End file.
